


But if you try sometimes

by melonbutterfly



Series: Get What You Want [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney discuss a much-needed addition to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But if you try sometimes

"So..." Rodney takes a sip of his beer bottle. "That new doctor, Keller."

"What about her?", John returns. He's not that stupid, though, so Rodney isn't sure if this is an evasion because John knows where this is going and isn't interested in her, or if it's one of John's occasional freak outs. John does them regularly, every couple of months; Rodney has long stopped trying to figure out a pattern, or the immediate triggers, because there's just no logic in either. Most of the time, though, it's John angsting about their relationship and whether it's a real relationship at all, considering how they're two subs, and how it sometimes sort of feels like they're trying to wing it as neutrals, or playing games to waste away loneliness while they wait for a real partner (a _dom_ ) to show up. And of course, he gets jealous and insecure too, though that's more Rodney's forte – or rather, Rodney is louder about it, because nobody ever taught John to talk about things and now it's a habit so deeply ingrained any effort to train him out of it is wasted (though Rodney hasn't given up hope that the right person, which Rodney is certainly not, might be able to do something about it). But so far, when it happens, all he can do is wait for John to get out of his funk.

"Well, she's hot," Rodney replies, a bit annoyed. Then he takes a breath to calm himself (and it's bad, he thinks, when he's the calmm one in their relationship), takes hold of John's neck and pulls him into his chest less than gently. Neither of them has any dominant streaks where their dynamics are concerned, but in their three years lasting relationship they have both learned to take on some dominant gestures. And it's not like either of them really minds or finds it unpleasant, they just don't get the same kind or amount of pleasure out of it that they get from being on the receiving end of such gestures. Though it does give Rodney a nice twinge of satisfaction when John all of a sudden just gives in, like John is an equation that Rodney only needs to find the right key to – if only it were that easy all the time. Also, there's the part where it feels a little like service, and that part, both of them can appreciate. Anyways, they have learned to compromise pretty quickly, figured out early on that it'd be impossible not to at least _try_ , and it's worth it.

John relaxes into him, burying his face in Rodney's neck. He mumbles, "So you want us to..." not finishing, but it's not like he needs to.

"Only if you want her as well." Rodney presses his mouth into John's hair. "We can't keep going on like this forever," he says quietly. It's one of the things they don't like to acknowledge, but they're not very good at living in a paper fairytale either, so. "I love you, and I want to be with you, but we both have needs we're just not really able to meet, just the two of us. And playing with those doms who'll have us together every now and then helps, but long-term, it's just not enough." They've had this conversation too many times already; they're very aware of all this. But they're just not willing to draw the logical consequences and break up, so for over two years now they've been waiting for a dom who will want to be with both of them for more than just the occasional one-night-stand. Rodney just has no idea how much longer they'll be able to stay together, and he worries that someday, what they have is just not going to be enough, no matter how much it means. As of yet, it's still okay though. They do fight, of course they do, and of course it's sometimes just because they're frustrated because they're not getting everything they need, but it's not like they're suffering greatly. Nevertheless, it remains a recurring problem that won't ever go away as long as they stay together in this constellation.

"Let me think about this," John murmurs, then moves to straddle Rodney's lap, framing his face with his hands and engaging him in a slow, long kiss with lots of tongue.

"We like breasts," Rodney mumbles into his lips a while later, breathless and eager. He wants John to push him down, order and own him, but that won't happen today. It doesn't matter much, right now; this is almost as good.

Taking hold of John's hips, he starts kissing across Johns jaw, nibbling a little and finally latching on to that spot below John's ear that he loves to suck on, loves to bruise with his mouth. "She has nice ones," he continues, a little out of breath. "Also, she seems all nice and friendly, but I bet she can be really mean. We like mean." Rodney is not-so-secretly convinced that being mean is the prerogative of medical doctors – it has to be the inferiority complex for being nothing more but a glorified voodoo practitioner. Keller gives off that vibe – the one that makes Rodney want to try to test her patience to see what she would do, so he can grovel at her feet afterwards and endure punishments. He loves being punished, most of the time, and John has lovely ideas in that area, but it's just different with a dom – the story of their relationship, really.

Taking tighter hold of John's hips to still the thrusting motion John has been making, Rodney scoots back on the floor and turns them around, John on his back, Rodney lying on top of him, settling between his legs. "Also," he gasps, thrusting down into the bulge in John's pants, "we need someone who can keep both of us in line. We can both be a little naughty."

"Very naughty," John pants, one of his hands sliding down the back of Rodney's pants to squeeze his ass. "Really, very, naughty." He groans, pushing up into each of Rodney's downward thrusts, trying to wriggle his other hand between them, presmuably to open their pants.

Rodney catches that hand and pushes it over John's head, holding it down at the wrist; that alone makes John groan and thrust up mindlessly. He'll come soon, Rodney knows, and he leans down, bites hard at that spot on John's neck and firms his thigh between John's legs. Three twitches of his hips later, John comes in his pants, sobbing Rodney's name.

John only basks in the aftermath for one deep breath before he tenses and flips them around again. He doesn't even give Rodney a moment to adjust, just slinks down, pulling Rodney's pants with him and swallowing his cock down. A few hard sucks later, Rodney comes hard, throwing his head back and clenching his fingers in John's messy hair.

They lie together panting for a while, the wind cooling their heated bodies. "I'll think about it," Jodney promises again, just a whisper.


End file.
